


You've Gotta Be Kitten Me

by DaisyDogOx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (mostly), Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens, NO ROYAL SPOILERS, and it's still got angst sprinkled throughout, before the interrogation, this is the most lighthearted thing i've written for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDogOx/pseuds/DaisyDogOx
Summary: Morgana was waiting for him by the station. "I found something you should see.”Akira hesitated.“It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s just… better you see it than me try to explain.”He followed the cat back into an alley and froze.“No.”“I don’t like it either!” he cried.He glanced at the kittens in the box. Sojiro was going to kill him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	You've Gotta Be Kitten Me

**Author's Note:**

> this contains NO royal spoilers  
> really it contains no royal content

“Mona, time to go home!”

He waited a minute but the cat didn’t show and he frowned.

“Morgana! C’mon, Sojiro’s waiting for us!”

Still no answer.

“I have sushi!” he tried, and his frown deepened.

[Joker]: did mona show up at the cafe?

[Oracle]: nope. why?

[Joker]: cant find him. i spent awhile at the airsoft shop and hes gone.

[Oracle]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[Oracle]: maybe hes napping somewhere

Akira didn’t think so, especially after he’d spent most of class that day asleep in his desk.

He started towards Yongen, checking behind trash cans and in the alleys as he made his way to the station. He was about to message the group chat when a voice startled him.

“There you are! You made me wait _forever_!”

“Iwai and I were going over our plan to confront Tsuda and he wanted to make sure everything was in place. What’s up?”

His tail was lashing and he kept glancing around. “I found something you should see.”

Akira hesitated.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s just… better you see it than me try to explain.”

He followed the cat back into an alley and froze.

“No.”

“I don’t like it either!” he cried. “But they’re too young to have been dumped out here by some person who just didn’t want them anyone, and they still smell like their mother. They haven’t even opened their eyes yet!”

He glanced at the kittens in the box. “So why not wait for her to come back?”

Morgana’s ears flattened against his head. “I can smell traces of blood around here. I think the mother got caught by that guy we heard about who’s abusing cats for stress relief.”

Akira swore under his breath. “I knew I should’ve found out more about that,” he muttered.

“It’s too late for that. We’ve gotta do something before that guy comes back to take care of these guys, or the cold kills them.”

“It’s _eight kittens_ , Morgana! Sojiro barely let me take care of you, and you were full grown!”

“I know, I know! I just feel bad about leaving them out here.”

He checked his phone and grimaced. “The last train for Yongen is leaving soon, and I don’t feel like _walking_ back with a box of kittens. Something tells me Sojiro wouldn’t be happy if we showed up with more mouths to feed after we were already late.”

“Then you’ll--!”

“We’ll make sure they don’t freeze tonight, and we can look for a shelter tomorrow.”

Morgana headbutted him gently. “Thank you.”

“Well, I would’ve felt bad since it’s our fault their mother’s gone in the first place. I’ll have to pick up more shifts at the convenience store and find out more about this guy.”

“Then the Phantom Thieves will be on the case!”

He grabbed the box and stumbled as Morgana jumped into it as well. “Finally giving in to your animal instincts, are you?”

“ _No_ ,” he snapped. “They’re cold and I’m going to keep them warm.”

“You sure you’re not a girl? You’re acting pretty motherly,” he teased.

“I’m a boy! And I’m _not_ a cat!”

He sighed and started towards the station. “Guess we’re paying the pet fare today…”

* * *

“You feeling alright?” Sojiro asked without looking up as the bell above the door rang. “I can’t remember the last time you were back here before I closed up shop.”

“I figured I should be on your good side for this,” he admitted, and the man finally looked up. The cigarette nearly fell from his mouth as his jaw dropped.

“Absolutely not.”

“It’s just for tonight!” he said hurriedly.

“Do you enjoy causing me stress? Is that what this is?”

“They’d have died if I didn’t do something!”

He put down his paper and looked in the box before running a hand through his hair. “You come into my life branded a delinquent with an assault charge on your record. I agree to be your probation officer for a year. You bring a cat into my restaurant. You moonlight as the leader of the Phantom Thieves and steal Futaba’s heart. You get accused of _killing someone_ and I suddenly harbor a criminal with a thirty million yen bounty on his head. And now you bring eight more cats into my restaurant. I thought that one of yours was a guy, anyway!”

“They’re not _mine_!” Morgana protested. “Tell him that!”

“He’s just keeping them warm. We found them in Shibuya and we’re pretty sure the mother abandoned them.”

Sojiro sighed. “One night. I want them out of here tomorrow. And I’m not budging this time.”

He bowed so hard his glasses nearly fell off and Morgana tried to stifle his laughter.

“They look pretty young. Do you have what you need to feed them?”

“...What?”

“Have I mentioned that I could turn you in to the police and get thirty million yen for it? And not have to deal with feeding eight cats?”

“On a nearly daily basis, yes.”

He grabbed his coat. “Put them up in your room, and grab some towels from the kitchen. I’ll see if there’s a pet store still open that sells milk substitute. And you’ll be paying me back for this.”

He just nodded as the man left and he was left with the box still in his arms.

“How do you think Boss knows how to do this?” Morgana asked, poking his head out.

“He said he didn’t want to keep you, but then he said he wanted to name you. I think he’s an animal person but he won’t admit it. Now get out of the box, you’re heavy.”

* * *

“Alright, I’m going home before Futaba comes over here wondering what happened to me.”

Akira didn’t want to point out that Futaba had the café bugged and almost certainly knew where he was and what he was doing.

“You should really feed them every two hours and then clean them like I showed you. You’re lucky tomorrow’s Sunday and you don’t have any classes.”

He couldn’t fight the question anymore. “How do you--”

“Wakaba… I used to hang out with her, and she’d bring Futaba along, who was fascinated by every animal she found. I ended up brushing up on anything she might’ve found wandering the city, and I guess the information just stuck.”

Akira hoped the man couldn’t see his smile. “Thank you again.”

“Whatever,” he muttered. “I’ll be collecting my money for the food tomorrow.”

Then he was gone and Akira was left with an arm full of cats. Morgana was curled up in the box again.

His eyelids drooped as he fed the last kitten and he was only woken up by his head snapping forward and his glasses falling off his face and into the box in front of him.

“Time for another feeding,” Morgana said through a yawn.

Oh, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

He was woken up by the sound of the door slamming downstairs and he looked around frantically, searching for any sign of danger.

Then footsteps thundered up the stairs and Futaba was at the box in an instant.

“ _Ohmygod you actually have kittens_ ,” she whispered. “Mona, you should’ve told us you were a girl!”

“They’re not mine,” he snapped, but he was too tired to put any anger behind it.

She stepped back and tried to cover her laughter with a cough as she caught sight of Akira. “Did you sleep on the floor?”

“I don’t know if I slept,” he mumbled.

“Well you certainly didn’t _shower_.”

“Give him a break, he had to feed and clean them every two hours,” Morgana said.

“Can I help?”

“Please,” they both chorused.

“Alright, alright, gimme the bottle and stuff.”

Akira did his best to explain the process but Futaba rolled her eyes and all but shoved him down the stairs and towards the bathhouse. Morgana wasn’t far behind him and she curled two of the kittens close to her.

After a bath that ended far too soon, Akira dragged himself back to Leblanc. He thought he was just seeing things after a night of not sleeping, but as he got closer realized Ann and Ryuji were outside the café.

“What are you…?”

“Oh, hey!” They took in his blank expression. “Did we get the time wrong?”

Ann whacked Ryuji on the back of the head. “I _told_ you I thought it was ten, not nine!”

“The text said nine!” the boy cried.

“...Oh god, we’re meeting today to infiltrate Sae’s palace,” he murmured.

They turned back to him. “Dude, are you alright? You look… really tired. Did you forget about the meeting?”

“No!” he said. “No. I just… it’s easier shown than explained.”

He led them upstairs and winced as Ann immediately squealed and grabbed one of them.

“Definitely easier shown than explained,” Ryuji said. “And Boss is… okay with this?”

“No, and today I’m supposed to look for a shelter that’ll take them in. They’re probably about a week old since they haven’t opened their eyes yet, so…” He trailed off and dragged a hand down his face. “The others will be here soon, won’t they?”

“Akira, your friends are here!” Sojiro called from downstairs.

He swore under his breath. “Okay, you three go downstairs. Actually, Futaba, stay up here. I don’t trust you not to tell everyone immediately. I’ll be down in a few minutes. I just… need to pull myself together here.”

Ann begrudgingly put the kitten down and cast one last glance over her shoulder at them.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his old messages.

Sure enough, he’d texted the group chat after class on Friday setting up Sunday as the day to infiltrate Sae’s palace. Long before he’d had eight kittens to deal with.

“Can’t just send everyone away after they came all the way here,” he muttered. “But Sojiro might still make good on his threat to throw me out if they’re still here at the end of the day. Hell, I can’t even tell if he’s joking about turning me in or not.”

“He’s kidding,” Futaba said without looking up from the kitten she was feeding. “Probably.”

He took a deep breath and put his shoulders back. Then he went downstairs and tried to put on a smile for his friends.

“Akira!” Yusuke said brightly. “Ann was just telling us something about you having a surprise?”

“I need a favor,” he said. He saw Makoto bristle and he continued before she could protest. “This will only take about an hour, and then we can scout out Sae’s palace as we originally planned.”

“I, for one, am excited to hear what this favor is,” Goro said from his booth in the corner.

Oh, he’d forgotten about his deal with the detective.

“Mona and I found a bunch of abandoned kittens last night. Boss is gonna make good on his threat and put me out on the streets if I can’t find some place to take them in by tonight. I just need you guys to help me find the phone numbers of all the animal shelters nearby. I’ll call them myself, tonight, so it won’t affect our infiltration in any way. Just… please.”

“Are the kittens here?” Haru asked.

“Futaba’s keeping an eye on them in my room.”

Footsteps thundered downstairs and the girl held a kitten in the air. “He opened his eyes!”

“When you said _kittens_ \--” Makoto started.

“They’re a week old, we have to feed them every two hours, and I didn’t sleep last night. _Please_ just lend me your help here.”

The girl sighed. “If you didn’t sleep you’re in no state to go the metaverse. We’ll call the shelters and we can plan for the infiltration later this week.”

“No, really, I’m fine--”

“Your shirt is on inside out and backwards. Futaba, you’re in charge of finding the numbers online. Goro, you and I can draft a script so this goes as quickly as possible. The rest of you will take turns calling the shelters and feeding them. Everyone understand their role? Good, now let’s go!”

She clapped her hands and everyone got to work.

“Remind me why you aren’t our leader,” he murmured.

“I joined months after you, you have your strange ability to control multiple personas, and you understand people better, and thus know how to lead them. I’m just good at doling out rules and being strict sometimes. C’mon, you can help me and Goro with the scripts.”

* * *

Ann put her phone down and groaned. “That’s another one that won’t take them until they’re at least eight weeks old.”

“The veterinary clinic we called earlier said the same thing. Normally they’d be able to take them in, but they’re already full because of all the cases of hurt cats in Shibuya.”

“I get it,” Akira snapped. “I should’ve found out more about this guy!”

“Let’s take a break,” Makoto said. “Ryuji, why don’t you, Yusuke, and Haru go to the 777 and get us some snacks? We’ll think of another approach after we eat.”

They left, Haru all but skipping as she led them. The bell above the door rang a second later and Akira froze as Sojiro entered. “We haven’t found a place yet but we’re working on it, I promise--”

“Kid, relax. I’m not gonna throw you on the streets. I can see how hard you’re working.”

He relaxed and Futaba laughed. “Did you actually think he would?”

“Need I remind you we’re world wanted criminals with a thirty million yen bounty on our heads?”

“Kinda hard to take you seriously when you’re bottle feeding a cat,” Ann said.

He didn’t have a defense. He just kept his mouth shut until Ryuji and the others returned with entirely too many shopping bags full of snacks.

“Haru?” Makoto asked.

“Haru,” Yusuke agreed.

“Yusuke said he’d never tried pocky before, and so I told him we should get one of each,” the girl said matter-of-factly.

“Which then turned into one of each… of _everything_ ,” Ryuji said. “I did my best to stop her. Yusuke is my witness.”

“It was an admirable attempt, truly.”

“Score! My stores were running low,” Futaba said, already rifling through the bags and digging out her favorite flavors.

“Should we perhaps break for today?” Goro suggested. “We’re all tired, and something tells me eating will only distract us further instead of focusing us again.”

“Never thought I’d say this but I’m with detective boy,” Ryuji said. “I’m tired from calling all those places. I just wanna chill a bit.”

“All in favor of stopping for today?”

Every hand went up.

“Meeting adjourned,” Makoto said tiredly.

* * *

The days passed in a blur. Most of the Thieves came over to help with feeding, and Futaba and Akira juggled the nights so he could actually sleep.

By the time they all met up again for Phantom Thieves business, it was November 13th and everyone was on edge.

Palace infiltration had gone terribly, and they’d hit a barrier that had slowed them even further. It was only thanks to Goro’s contacts that they learned Sae had a trial the next day and got past it. Now they were stuck on the High Limit Floor, so close to their goal yet so far. Even with Akira’s abilities, they were stuck in the Maze of Darkness, unable to progress any further unless they completed the maze and won the prize money.

The kittens were about a month old and still needed someone to keep an eye on them. The problem was that they had five days before the calling card had to be sent, and Akira needed Futaba to act as their navigator.

And so they were all crowded in the booths at Leblanc, deciding who should stay behind.

“Futaba is off the table, of course. The same goes for Makoto and Goro,” Akira said. “Ideally Ann and Ryuji should come along because their personas have already evolved.”

“That leaves us with Haru, Yusuke, and Morgana.”

He frowned. “Yusuke is a good backup and a heavy hitter in case something goes wrong, and Haru could really use some more training…”

They all looked to Morgana, whose hackles were raised. “I’m a member of the Phantom Thieves, not some kind of babysitter!”

“This is a very important job,” Akira assured him. “And if we don’t reach the treasure this time, we’ll be sure to leave someone else behind so you can come with us. They don’t even have to be fed for another six hours, this is just to make sure they don’t get in any trouble.”

His tail lashed back and forth. “I want sushi in return,” he said at last.

“Done, we’ll pick some up on our way back from the courthouse.”

He huffed. “Fine. But you’d better not be gone too long!”

They all patted him on the head as they walked past, and Futaba managed to give him a tight hug before he wriggled out of her grasp, and then they were gone.

He padded upstairs and dragged the TV remote off the table, skimming through the channels until he found something. He’d have to explain the bite marks in the remote later, but he wasn’t going to spend hours just sitting around and waiting for everyone to get back.

He must’ve nodded off, because he was woken up by heavy footsteps. He arched his back and stepped in front of the box protectively until he realized the box was empty, and Sojiro was carrying two kittens in his arms.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered. “They said they’d left someone behind but I didn’t think it’d be the _cat_.”

“Hey! I do just fine when it comes to keeping an eye on them!”

“Always so noisy. So you were supposed to be the babysitter today, hmm? You weren’t doing a very good job of it, since your friends all came downstairs. You’re lucky the café was empty.”

He put his ears back. “...Sorry,” he mumbled, knowing the man couldn’t understand him.

Sojiro scratched behind his ears. “It’s okay, you’ve been busy too, from what I’ve seen. Why don’t you come downstairs for a snack and we can keep an eye on them together?”

He grabbed the box and Morgana trailed after him. Then he realized the kittens were wandering around the café and he winced again.

“At least Akira left the TV on for you,” Sojiro said as he rummaged through the fridge. He emerged with a tupperware of chicken and tossed a small piece at him. “Now you can keep me company while I prepare tomorrow’s curry.”

Morgana perched himself on a chair and retrieved any kittens that tried to get away again. Eventually they settled down and he could just watch as Sojiro cooked. He was whistling along to some commercial on TV and Morgana realized just how peaceful the café could be. No wonder the man had opened it after the stress of a government job.

He bristled as the commercial ended and the news started again, vilifying the Phantom Thieves and praising the detective prince.

“If only they knew what we do,” he grumbled.

“I’m with you there,” Sojiro said. “That detective has always rubbed me the wrong way. It’s got something to do with the way he carries himself on TV. He acts differently when Akira’s here.” He went back to his curry and shook his head. “Look at me, talking to the cat like the kid does,” he muttered. “He’d never let me live it down. You won’t tell him, will you, Morgana?”

“Maybe,” he admitted. “If you say anything worthwhile.”

“That’s what I thought.” He tossed him another piece of chicken.

The news anchor was still going on about the Phantom Thieves and Sojiro changed the channel. “I wonder what they do as Thieves,” he said, sounding more serious than the cat could remember. “I heard one of them mention the courthouse. They’d better be careful. I can only do so much to protect them.”

“They know, and they appreciate it more than they can express,” Morgana said quietly.

He sighed. “I worry about Futaba, wrapped up in this mess. Of course her computer skills are amazing, but she’s still just a kid. They all are.”

Morgana flattened his ears. He was partially responsible for the formation of the Phantom Thieves. He’d recruited them back when it was just Akira, Ann, and Ryuji. While they still would’ve had the Nav even if he didn’t ask them to explore Mementos with him, they might not have continued changing the hearts of corrupt adults. They might’ve gone back to being normal students.

_Or they might’ve kept acting as Phantom Thieves and gotten themselves caught a lot sooner._

He was torn from his thoughts as the bell above the door rang and one of the regulars, a pompous man who thought he knew better than everyone but changed his opinions at the drop of a hat, entered the café.

“Running a cat café now, are you, Sojiro? Coffee and curry weren’t enough to pay the bills?”

“I must’ve forgotten to flip the sign today,” he said flatly. “We’re closed.”

“I’m quite certain you’re always open at this time, seeing as I come here every week.”

“No, I’m sure we’re closed. Get out of my shop.”

Morgana tried not to laugh as the man’s face went bright red.

He tried to argue again but Sojiro just pointed at the door, and he shuffled out.

“It’s a miracle I haven’t asked the kids to change _his_ heart yet,” he muttered. “What do you think, Morgana? Should we be a cat café for awhile, or at least until the little ones find homes?”

“Absolutely not,” he said, his fur standing on end.

He chuckled. “No, I didn’t think so either.”

* * *

By the time Akira got back, it was a lot later than usual and Sojiro had ended up feeding the kittens anyway. He looked exhausted and dropped a handful of bills and coins on the counter. “I don’t remember how much you said the food was, just keep the extra.”

“What-- Where did you--”

“It’s not from anything shady,” he assured him. “Well, I guess everything we do in the metaverse is shady. But I just sold some junk we picked up. I know a guy who’ll buy anything.”

“You realize that only makes it sound worse,” Morgana teased.

“Forget the money,” Sojiro said, “you look like hell. What happened?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I promise though, I’m fine. I’m going to bed.”

Morgana followed him upstairs. “Not going to call Kawakami for a massage?”

He just yawned. “Not tonight.”

“Are you okay? You _never_ turn down the opportunity to go out at night. What happened in the palace?”

“We got through the maze, and then we had to fight in an arena. We were told it was a series of one-on-one fights, so I was chosen because I have multiple personas and can cover our weaknesses. The fights were obviously rigged and I fought off six enemies on my own with no break between them.”

“Did you win?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves, of course I won.”

“But…?”

“But… it took more of a toll on me than I expected. I didn’t want to worry the others, so I didn’t tell them. That was the final obstacle, and we found where the treasure will be. Then we got out of there and I still hadn’t healed all of my injuries so I’m feeling it. I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Well, you’ve got five days before we send the calling card, so you can heal up.”

He changed into his pajamas and flopped back on the bed. “What about you?” he asked without looking up. “How was your day? Have fun being a babysitter?”

He jumped up on the bed and sat on Akira’s chest. “You should really talk to Sojiro more.”

He laughed and Morgana nearly fell off. “About what? What we do as Thieves? Or just start a conversation about what I’m learning in school?”

“I’m being serious! He’s worried about you! And Futaba, and everyone else.”

“And he just… told you this?”

“He doesn’t know I can understand him. He was just talking to himself.”

His head fell back again. “I feel bad that we have to keep him in the dark like this. Really, I do. But we’re wanted criminals with a bounty on our heads, and every person who learns about us is in danger.”

“But plenty of people know about you guys, Sojiro included--”

“And I’d like to prevent anyone else from finding out.”

“But he’s already _housing_ you guys! If you get caught, he’s gonna be arrested regardless! And he knows plenty about cognitive psience, so explaining the metaverse to him shouldn’t be too much of a stretch--”

“I said no!” he snapped. “I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt! At least as it stands now, he can pretend he didn’t know about us. If we start telling him about our plans, it’s all over. He won’t be able to feign innocence, and he’ll be charged as an accomplice and probably get the same sentence as us.”

“Why are you talking like you know you’ll get caught?”

“Because this plan is risky at best, and a death sentence at worst.”

“Don’t even talk like that--” he started.

“I don’t plan on dying in that room, don’t worry. Though I guess I’ll be considered dead to the rest of the world.”

“Will you tell Sojiro after that? He doesn’t even know what we’re planning. He’s just going to see the news that you’re dead, and then you’re gonna come back here and have to hide out until things blow over.”

“I’ll only tell him what he needs to know.”

Morgana opened his mouth to protest.

“Once everything is done and dealt with, and there’s no more threats, we’ll sit him down with everyone and explain it all. How’s that sound?”

“Why wait?”

He sat up on his elbows and gave the cat a flat look. “Do you really think he would let me out of the café if he knew what we were doing? If we wait until it’s all over, and then he can yell at us all he wants but we’ll have already done everything.”

He tried not to laugh and curled up next to him. “I see your point.”

Akira lay back down and sighed. “Anything exciting happen with the troublemakers?”

“They got downstairs when I wasn’t paying attention and Sojiro joked about turning this place into a cat café,” Morgana said through a yawn.

“Do you think he was serious?”

“Mmm… probably not. Did you bring me back any sushi like you said?”

“I was a little preoccupied with the injuries and everything. I’ll owe you.”

* * *

By the time Sojiro unlocked the door to Leblanc the next morning, the attic was already empty. Well, not entirely. Morgana was curled up on the bed, but Akira and the kittens were gone.

He did a double take. It was 6:30, he had _never_ seen the kid up before 7:15 on a school day, and on weekends he usually slept until his friends came over or the man woke him around noon.

Morgana stirred and immediately jumped up as he realized the bed was empty. “Akira?”

Sojiro absentmindedly petted him. “He left you behind, hmm? Normally he sneaks you off to school.”

“Wait, you know about that? And you don’t stop him?”

He sighed. “I figure bringing a cat to school is one of the tamer things he’s doing right now. And I’m sure he has some kind of excuse if he gets caught. C’mon, let’s go downstairs. I’ll get you breakfast, since obviously he isn’t here to.”

Morgana trailed after him and took up his spot on a chair.

“Paws off the counter,” Sojiro said, and he did as he was told. He laughed to himself. “Almost as if he understands me,” he muttered, and Morgana wished he could tell him just how much he understood.

He was in the middle of his meal when the bell above the door rang and Akira ran in.

“Morgana, time for--! You’re awake.”

“You left me,” he said, his tail lashing.

“Where did you run off to this morning in such a rush? And where are the cats?”

“I found a shelter that would take them because they’re eating solid food now. I explained that I’d raised them since they’d been abandoned by their mother but my circumstances had changed and I couldn’t do it anymore. The woman seemed really happy that I hadn’t just left them to die, and said that they looked pretty healthy for what they’d gone through.”

“Circumstances changed, huh?”

“Phantom Thieves business.”

“Are you expecting something to happen?”

“Can’t say.”

“Kid, c’mon, I’m already involved. Throw me a bone.”

He hesitated and Morgana jumped up on the counter. “You should really tell him.”

“...I’ll explain everything soon. I promise.”

He sighed. “And we didn’t even get to name the cats.”

Akira wasn’t going to admit that he and his friends had unofficially named them after their codenames the second week.

“Aren’t you late for school? Why’d you come back here?”

“ _Shit!_ Morgana, let’s go!”

“But I haven’t finished eating--!”

“I’ll get you that sushi I promised you on the way home, let’s _go!_ ”

He jumped in the bag and stuck his head out.

“Okay, I’ll be back after school!”

“So you’re gonna tell him after we change Sae’s heart?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I just needed to tell him something.”

Morgana groaned. “If you don’t tell him soon, I’ll find a way to. I’ll use Futaba’s computer and type it out!”

He laughed. “I’d like to see you try to get _into_ her computer in the first place.”

**Author's Note:**

> narrator voice: little did akira know, he was going to have to explain things to sojiro sooner than he expected
> 
> let's hear it for this being the FIRST GEN RATED THING i've written for persona, and it's got an awful pun for a title
> 
> actually this was inspired by some really cute fanart of sojiro interacting with morgana, and then i tried to write that and went down a much darker path instead where akira was so focused on the cats he lost track of time when it came to sae's palace, and makoto was kind of freaking out, and a good time was had by none. leave it to me to make kittens sad. but then i got rid of that subplot and we actually included some insight into sojiro's life like i originally planned!
> 
> i will now go back to being consumed by royal so i can finish it and write all of the goro-centric things i have planned, with my usual amounts of angst


End file.
